User talk:Cavia porcellus
Fergie How can you unpack the PVZH's textures? Pls tell me. :'( A.Quốc (talk) 09:01, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, hi again. Thank you for your reply, What is UABE? I opened NightCap's textures but IDK how to extract them as dds or pvr like you? Can you show me the file that has Turkey Rider/Mayflower and how can you convert .tex into .png? Thanks A.Quốc (talk) 03:59, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Where can you get the info like this one: CARDCHASE_DAVE_1,"Howdy neighbor! It's me, Carnie Dave! You probably didn't recognize me because of the hat." .CARDCHASE_DAVE_2,Welcome to the Weekly Card Event! Here you'll earn Tickets every time ya win a game. Collect these Tickets to get unique cards! .CARDCHASE_DAVE_3,"Want TONS o' Tickets? First, make sure your Boost is full. Next, go win games using Heroes that lead the Classes ya see here." .CARDCHASE_DAVE_4,Boom! Your Tickets will MULTIPLY! More Tickets means more cards. More cards is more gooder! Where can you get the info like this one: CARDCHASE_DAVE_1,"Howdy neighbor! It's me, Carnie Dave! You probably didn't recognize me because of the hat." .CARDCHASE_DAVE_2,Welcome to the Weekly Card Event! Here you'll earn Tickets every time ya win a game. Collect these Tickets to get unique cards!.CARDCHASE_DAVE_3,"Want TONS o' Tickets? First, make sure your Boost is full. Next, go win games using Heroes that lead the Classes ya see here." .CARDCHASE_DAVE_4,Boom! Your Tickets will MULTIPLY! More Tickets means more cards. More cards is more gooder! A.Quốc (talk) 13:35, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Wow, thank a lot, How can you know where they're in shortly? A.Quốc (talk) 04:11, November 20, 2016 (UTC) It's pity that I can export Astro-Shroom eyes. Would you tell me why? A.Quốc (talk) 04:25, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply, respond pls A.Quốc (talk) 10:51, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hi. How can you know that card is Spyris or Reincarnation or some kind of that? I'm looking forward to seeing your reply so much! A.Quốc (talk) 09:16, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi? How can you get the version 1.15.30 of pvzh so early like that. Can you tell me, pls? A.Quốc (talk) 09:11, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Pls reply me! :'( How can you get the version 1.15.30 of pvzh so early like that. Can you tell me, pls? A.Quốc (talk) 14:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Textures Hey Cavia! To cut to the chase, I've been providing this Upcoming Cards spreadsheet for the PvZHeroes Subreddit, and I just found your post with a bunch of high quality textures for a dozen of the upcoming cards. It might be a bit frank of me to ask, but is a way you could send me a ZIP file of all the HD images by themselves and not separated? I would really appreciate it! If not, it's fine and I'll just crop the pictures and reupload them myself, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask, regardless. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 05:09, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Ah, all good. Although, was wondering if there's a possibility to at least upload transparent versions of the zombies (and spike weed/lava/pea) art. I don't mind working with with the black background one, but thought it wouldn't hurt to ask anyways. Also, thanks for all the things you pointed out! I fixed them all, and took out Spine Apple. It was textures posted in a video by Gold Leaf Gaming, which I thought was weird, but after comparing it to the existing Spineapple card, it's really just the textures for it. Again, thank you so much! Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:19, February 17, 2017 (UTC) We get 2 days or more to take up the update, why did you get it so early like that? Oh, and please reply me. :'( A.Quốc (talk) 23:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) How could you know that there's a new card added? And please reply me, I want your help! :'( A.Quốc (talk) 03:13, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Current Dev Version Hey Cavia! I was wondering if you're cool with telling me what the current dev version is! I've been trying out numbers but I haven't been successful. I thought it would hurt to ask anyways. Thank you! Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Just a general question. Is Trapper Territory related to Trapper Zombie? And knowing Vengeful Zombie is related to Cyborg Zombie, I have another question. While it sounds like both Trapper Territory and Trapper Zombie are Classless, I wanted to confirm whether or not they are currently Classless in the current dev version even though it's easy to presume it's going to be Sneaky and Beastly respectively. Thanks for any info! Giant Shy Guy (talk) 22:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey Cavia. I very much doubt KTT would reply to me, but in the case you yourself knows, do you know what the new server is? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:55, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Which files in the assets file exactly say the stats and other stuff? It wasn't hard to figure out everything so far like the sprite textures. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 23:42, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. And no thanks LOL. I'll leave the work to you, THP, and Ginta. I thought I'd be able to work this out but nope. Thanks for the link anyways. At least I can read Attack and Health.Giant Shy Guy (talk) 05:23, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Can you just take a moment to notice me here, please? I wanna ask you about the way you find Raptor Ridder's weapon and other stuff like Half Banana's, Pot Of Gold's, 2 other leaves' (of Umbrella Plant) textures. Can you tell me, please, just this time. I really need them for my collection. A.Quốc (talk) 03:37, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for you help. I'm really grateful. And hey, I once saw you shared the Unbrella Leaf's 2 other leaves on the Thread. Can I have them, please? A.Quốc (talk) 10:09, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey Cavia! So I'm trying to find out exactly where to find those daily battles text. I know about the botd_weekx_dayx.json files but they don't contain the messagetext you guys always post. For example, Week15 Day1 for me shows only this: https://pastebin.com/LpiC94dn. Nothing in dailybattles.json either. Am I missing something? I used Notepad++ to open them if that matters.Giant Shy Guy (talk) 08:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey Cavia! I was wondering how you got that date? I am guessing its the number 1497290400 but I don't understand how to read it. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 17:29, May 26, 2017 (UTC) hey cavia. do you recall what the link for the pc version of pvzh is? and what the last know number is? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 18:10, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi, How could you find the PVZH's dev server at the first time? Are you using some kind of web scanner tool? If so, I just wish you share it because I want it to scan the other game's dev link, please. Thank you for reading! A.Quốc (talk) 07:55, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Yoi still active here by any chance? Xenons (talk) 22:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC)